1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile (FAX) apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a FAX apparatus having an upload function of uploading received FAX data to another apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A FAX apparatus having a transmission function of transmitting received FAX data to another FAX apparatus has been known. A transmission source as the FAX apparatus has a communication history with of a transmission destination as said another FAX apparatus. When a reception capability of transmission destination is determined based on the communication history. The transmission source as the FAX apparatus responds capability information based on the reception capability.